The Hitties vs the Mediterannean world
by DarthTrivia
Summary: The story is told from the IsraeliPhonecian point of of view, as that is what i played it as... Plese post reviews


Based on The Cradle of Civilization

Alternate history of Phoenicia

by: General Vandegrift…

**Joshua 1:4, From the wilderness and this Lebanon even unto the great river, the river Euphrates, all of the land of the Hittites (northeast of Israel), and unto the great sea (Mediterranean) toward the going down of the sun shall be your coast. (God speaking to Joshua**

3500 B.C.: The Israelites and Phoenicia form an alliance and eventually combine. Meanwhile they both sign mutual protection pacts with: Sumer, Babylon, Egypt and Mycenae. All during that the Hittites begin massive military growth and then they invade Israel. Israel defends strongly, but a city was captured. This sparks a Mesopotamia/ Eastern Europe war against Eurasia. The Hittites also Defend strongly while attacking.

Meanwhile in Jerusalem Jewish Priests wonder: Will the Joshua 1 1-4 prophecy come true? It sure looked like it. At this time, Israel is the second largest known civilization. Second only to Sumer.

Eventually after losing 2 cities, granting the Hittites access to the Israeli Homeland of Tyre, Sidon, and Jerusalem, its capital, they initiate Operation Eurasia. To make the operation successful, the get 15 companion Infantry Divisions and 10 Tyrian Guards, and 2 Horsemen Divisions to recapture their northernmost homeland city. They eventually recapture it. Now another Hittite threat emerges. The Eurasia colonies come under attack along with the Black Sea colonies. The Eurasia colonies were easily overwhelmed and both cities there were destroyed, the first was just abandoned because of the threat. The Black Sea colonies did not go down without a fight. The more powerfully defended cities there held the lines. They didn't do it ALL by themselves. Babylonian and Medes forces are going through the area and attacked the enemies.

Egypt finally signed a peace treaty. Israel negotiated and made them help with the Israeli Cause. Mycenae also comes under fire by Israel by the same reason. The Arabian colonies pumped out Israeli Companion Infantry while Operation Eurasia continues The siege of the second city nearly wipe out the Israeli force, but the victorious Israelites celebrate the capturing of the city, while mourning over their fallen comrades. At the next city siege all the Israeli forces are wiped out, but not at the cost of freedom for the Israeli Republic. Babylonia conquers northern Hittite civilization with ease. After that, Israel and Babylon sign another treaty continuing the alliance against the Hittites and also guarantees that all cities captured by Babylon after the signing of the treaty will be given immediate control to Israel after all resistance in the area is foiled. Why sign such a treaty? Israel is much more powerful than Babylon and Israel threatened war. This makes no sense that Babylon can partially conquer the Hittites and then Israel defeat Babylon How is this possible?

Israel Has at least 100 spies in the Babylonian Oligarchy. They have a mission to reduce the Babylonian economy to ruins and the cause a government decline causing a anarchy stage in which Israel shall invade.

At this point in time, Babylon pulls back it forces except for a few horsemen. The horsemen are defeated while guarding the last Babylonian general out of the battlefront. The Hittites ambushed them and everything of Babylonian ownership was destroyed.

Eventually, Israel captured all of the Hittite land up to the modern city of Ankara.

1948: After years of conquest by Romans, Greeks, British peoples and the survival of the Jews through The Holocaust, The Israeli civilization was reestablished. It had all of the captured land from the Mediterranean War of 3500 B.C. In 1967, the UN established the Treaty of Istanbul, which Israel was reduced to its modern size, immediately causing a war with Syria, Egypt, Lebanon, and Jordan, the newest nations that already had pre-established militias of Jihad prepared to Revolt against Israel. In the Next chapter I will outline that war.

To be continued………


End file.
